peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 July 1979
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1979-07-09 ;Comments * Sessions *Chords #1, recorded 3rd July 1979. Available on At the BBC CD, 2001 (Detour Records, DRCD 028) *Gang Of Four #2, recorded 2nd July 1979. Available on The Peel Sessions Album LP/CD, 1990 (Strange Fruit, SFRLP107/SFRCD107) and John Peel Session 2nd July 1979 digital EP, 2009 (EMI UK) Tracklisting *''Start of show'' *Chords: Something's Missing (session) *Flying Lizards: Money (12") Virgin DK 4809 *Gang Of Four: Natural's Not In It (session) *Lew Lewis: Do Just What You Want (album - Save The Wall) Hux HUX 033 *Runaways: Mama Weer All Crazy Now (album - And Now... The Runaways) Cherry Red ARED 3 *Medicine Head: Kum On (7") Dandelion 2001-276 *Chelsea: Decide (album - Chelsea) Step-Forward SFLP 2 *Dennis Brown, Trinity: Girl I Got A Date (split 12" with Joe Gibbs & The Professionals - Girl I've Got A Date/Blind Date) Joe Gibbs Music *Chords: Maybe Tomorrow (session) *Alternomen Unlimited: Connections (7" EP - Facade EP) Object Music OM 06 *Thurston Harris: Be-Bap-A-Leba (v/a album - Alladin Magic) United Artists UAS 30187 *Undertones: Here Comes The Summer (7") Sire SIR 4022 *B-52's: Hero Worship (album - The B-52's) Island ILPS 9580 *Gang Of Four: Not Great Men (session) *Zero Zero: Chinese Boys (7") Interference INT00 *25 Rifles: Revolution Blues (12" EP - Third World War) TFR 1 *Neil Young: Revolution Blues (album - On The Beach) Reprise K 54014 *'File 2' begins *Moderates: I Don't Want To Go Bald (v/a album - Street To Street - A Liverpool Album) Open Eye OE LP 501 *Chords: It's No Use (session) *Clint Eastwood: Marshall Dread Locks (7") Vivian Jackson (Yabby You) *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: Electricity (7") Factory FAC 6 *Gang Of Four: Ether (session) *Lurkers: Cyanide (album - God's Lonely Men) Beggars Banquet BEGA 8 *Cramps: Human Fly (12" EP - Gravest Hits) Illegal / I.R.S. ILS 12013 *Visitors: Moth (7" - Electric Heat) Deep Cut DEEP ONE *Bob Andy: You Don't Know (album - Rebel Music An Anthology Of Reggae Music) Trojan *Psykik Volts: Totally Useless (7" - Totally Useless / Horror Stories #5) Ellie Jay EJSP 9262 *Albert Collins: Get Your Business Straight (album - There's Gotta Be A Change) Tumbleweed TW 3501 *Swell Maps: H.S. Art (album - A Trip To Marineville) Rough Trade ROUGH 2 *Commandos: Weekend Warrior (Hits Of Middle America, Volume 3 Big Hits Of Middle America, Volume Three) Line / Twin Tone *Gang Of Four: Guns Before Butter (session) *Chords: Now It's Gone (session) File ;Name *1) 1979-07-09 John Peel Radio 1 DB089+DB090 *2) 1979-07-09 Peel Show DB090 v2 ;Length *1) 1:59:29 *2) 51:01 ;Other *1) File created from DB089 and DB090 of the Derby Box. *2) File created from DB090 of the Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. Problems with original rip led to DB089 breaking, and being partially rehoused, as well as causing a dull sound. This DB090 portion is clearer. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Derby Box Category:Available online